etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Wood Elf
Back to Races Buildings Units Wisp - Elven Builder Wisps are very weak builders that are used for the Elven races. They can morph into the Ancient Wisp at cost. This requires 4 Wisps. Unlike other builder units, Wisps cannot be put into mines. Ancient Wisp - Advances Elven Builder/Missile Unit Ancient Wisps are a good source of Crystal income to all Elven races. They can construct buildings and act as a decent missile unit when they must be used. They have average toughness and are a bit of a jack of all trades. Their weakness to physical attacks means they should not be regularly used or depended upon in battles, rather, just keep producing them and gain more Crystal. Forestguard - Basic Wood Elf Infantry Forestguards are weak Wood Elf tier 1 infantry. They have no particularly outstanding traits other than their resistance to slashing damage and high viewing distance. Gladewarden Gladewardens are very dangerous archer units for the Wood Elves. They have a decent amount of damage for an archer unit and can be upgraded with the Bowyer, Fletcher and can be upgraded with fire arrows. Their hits are extremely low though, so cannot survive in any dangerous position. Woodrider Woodriders are weak cavalry units which are very fragile when pitted against ranged units. In melee, they are somewhat more proficient due to a high combat score. Elven Hunter The Elven Hunter only recieves certain bonuses from arrow based upgrades. They prevail with hit and run tactics due to their high speed, but cannot survive in more vicious combat situations. Druid - Wood Elf Spellcaster Druids are weak, like most other Wood Elves. They are best used for their Call Lightning spell, able to destroy many other units in battle. Treant - Advanced Wood Elf Infantry Treants are the bulk of the Wood Elf army, providing invaluable bait for other units such as Gladewardens. These work greatly to the advantage of the Wood Elves due to their ability to slow down enemies within range of the Treant's spell. They can be upgraded to improve their lackluster damage (considering their low speed). Sprite See Fey Sprite Ancient Treant - Elite Wood Elf Infantry Ancient Treants are accessible later, providing increased power and toughness over the normal Treant. As a downside, it cannot construct buildings anymore. Its ability to split into two Treants when killed far outweighs this issue however. One must note that the Ancient Treant's production time is immense, so there won't be too many of these seen on the battlefield. Dryad - Wood Elf General Dryads are quick units that can convert buildings faster than other generals. They are quite fragile for a general, and its cost is more unmanigable than it might seem, but its build time is low (for a general). Strategy Overall: Despite great advantages in some aspects, the Wood Elves are a heavily unbalanced race with weaknesses that can be easily exploited. If the Wood Elves can survive the early phase of a battle, they can produce a force as lethal as any in the game. Their slow resource collection and poor melee options in the beginning often result in an early exit for the Wood Elves however. The Race Units: As with all Elves, Ancient Wisps are needed in your retinue to generate extra crystal income. Wood Elves boast the best ranged units in the game. Focus on collecting metal as early as possible, as this is needed to keep the Forestguards and Gladewardens rolling off the assembly line. Mix a Druid in with the Magic Defender attribute for force protection. Your goal with the Wood Elves is to hold out while you develop your archery skills and obtain the buildings/runes necessary for Elven Hunters and Treants. Elven Hunters are the most effective hit-and-run unit in the game, especially as the archery advances are obtained. Treants are extremely useful melee units as well, especially given their entangle ability - except against opponents with fire based attacks, which are plentiful. In that instance, consider building a mob of Forestguards as your front line and organize them in a loose formation (skirmish) to avoid cleave attacks. Once your archery skills are obtained and you have a sufficient number of Gladewardens and Elven Hunters, there should be few defenses that can hold out against you. Note that these units defend a base as well as they attack one - take advantage of that while you patiently buy skills and improve your base. Wood Elven fliers are capable, but largely inferior choices to a simple mob of Gladewardens and Elven Hunters. Dryads are extremely weak in combat, though their fast conversion capability can be an asset in all phases of the game. Keep one in your retinue, grab the mines in close reach, and then park the Dryad in a tower until enemy mines are vulnerable. Buildings: Develop your keep as quickly as possible. Higher level buildings are necessary to generate the gold income required to purchase your archery skills. Make the Animos Rune a priority as well, to ensure that Elven Hunters are available for production as soon as possible. Focus on base development until Elven Hunters become available, then balance base development with unit production. Heroes Nature Magic is a middle-tier sphere of magic, having several useful spells, but no truly spectacular ones. I recommend the Ranger class simply because the Wood Elves need a hero capable of melee combat. The Griffonmaster skill can make your fliers worth the time and resources needed to build them. The modest Nature Magic synergy doesn't hurt either. For those that are willing to risk starting a battle with no strong melee unit, Druid is the best choice - not so much for the large Nature Magic synergy, but rather for the Guardian Oak and Elemental Lore skills. As with Griffons, these units are much more worth your while when they roll off the production line at level 3 or higher. Counters *The Wood Elves are a very easy race to rush. At the lower tiers, they have very weak troops. *Simply putting defences near each of your mines will stop phoenixes from converting all your mines. The Wood Elves need map dominance, probably more so than any other race. If they haven't got many mines at all you know they're going to be a fairly easy target. *Fire damage is a reliable method to destroy the Wood Elves, since their strongest units are vulnerable to it. Hero Stats Wood Elf Lore